Like father, like son
by YayaSamuko
Summary: He always wanted to be a strong warrior so his father could be proud of him… So, why did things have to turn this way? [M-t-F Gender-bend; Yuri/SHoujo-ai/Femslash F!Ross x F!Knoll; Vanessa x Lute; Amelia x Neimi]


" _He always wanted to be a strong warrior so his father could be proud of him… So, why did things have to turn this way? [M-t-F Gender-bend]"_

 _I do not own any game or character mentioned here!_

[-x-x-x-]

"Why…? Why…?" A girl with dark-brown hair cursed as she watched her reflect in the mirror. The terror written in her face was a mark that something was wrong. Said girl turned around to where a violet-haired girl wearing a blue robe was busy preparing few potions. "Lute-san, may I ask what is the meaning of this?"

The mage girl stopped for a couple of second to watch at the other girl before returning back at her experimentation, ignoring the death glare that the brunette was giving her.

"Lute-san; please do not ignore me!" The taller girl who was wearing leather armor – mostly composed of a brown jacket with dark-blue pants – over cotton clothes almost shouted. "Why did I have to turn into a girl?"

The girl whose name was apparently Lute, annoyed by the unceasing yells, placed the potion she was preparing on a table. "Okay! Listen up; Son-of-the-warrior-Garcia-Ross; you can only blame yourself for accepting to be the great Lute-sama's 'Guinean Pig' for this experiment… even though you should be so honored to have a chance to be helping the hyper prodigy of magic that is myself…" She was about to continue showering herself with praise if it wasn't for a sound from outside that she recognized as the arrival of someone important.

Seconds later, few knocks were heard from the wooden door and the mage quickly opened it, revealing a green-haired girl wearing a silver armor – to be more accurate, a plate covering the top part of her body and a skirt made of iron and silver. Said girl had her long hair attached in braid.

The new incomer smiled at the magic user. "Hi Lute! I brought Titania just as promised."

The purple-haired girl couldn't hide her excitement as she ran outside and started petting the knight's Pegasus. It had majestic white fur and wings. The girl with green hair couldn't help but to giggle at her friend's childishness.

The 'girl' whose name was Ross finally got enough and stepped out of the laboratory and watched as the two other girls started feeding the animal. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Lute-san; please do not ignore me!"

The knight saw her and couldn't help but to wonder who was that cute girl standing just there. "Good morning! Are you perhaps one of Lute's friends?"

"Friend? There's no way anyone would want to be friend with that!" Ross pointed an accusing finger at the happy girl who was busy trying to ride Titania.

"Haha…" Vanessa just laughed nervously. "A-anyway… are you her new assistant in that case?"

The brunette just stared blankly at the knight for a couple of second before realizing something. "No wait! I am Ross, son of the great warrior Garcia! We fought together during the war of the stones."

"Ross?" The green-haired girl placed a finger on her chin and thought an instant before realization caught her. "Ah… I remember! You are that young journeyman we saved that day. You have changed a lot these past two years."

At the mention of that, Ross remembered the events after the war ended. As the royal members alongside their knights went back in their kingdom, he has decided to join Gerik's band in hope of becoming stronger. He has visited his father once in a while, just like when he visited his old friends.

After two years of training though, he has finally decided to get back at his hometown and met up with few old acquaintances like Amelia, Ewan, Lute, Arthur, Colm and Neimi. At that time, Lute has become a professional sage and was looking for someone to help her in her experimentations. After seeing that he had nothing to loose and thought he was trained enough, Ross agreed to be her 'Guinean Pig'.

"Hey!" The brunette yelled once again as she saw that the two other girls were completely ignoring her and were busy flirting with each other – well, it was more of Vanessa teaching Lute how to ride a Pegasus and the later trying to prove her prodigyness (does that even make sense?).

The flying horse finally departed as Ross gasped in shock, seeing that the two girls has totally ignored her. Just as she was about to yell back though, Lute turned one last time before the Pegasus flew higher. "The spell will wear off in one moon. Just try to survive by then and you will turn back into a man. Good luck!" And with that, the Pegasus, rode by the couple disappeared behind the clouds.

The apprentice warrior just watched in horror before falling on her knees. "What the heck?"

[-x-x-x-]

"What did you say?" A dark-brown haired tall man with an imposing body build asked in shock.

"It's just as you heard, Dad!" Ross tried to calm her Father – who looked a lot taller now that the teenager has turned into a girl, because apparently, Ross's height and body size were greatly reduced. "Because of Lute-san's experience, I was turned into this appearance and I will apparently stay like this for a whole month." She said, unable to look the man in the eyes.

"I see…" Garcia sat back on a chair.

The two were outside their house. The son (or now daughter) has arrived few minutes ago and has explained everything to her Father who was busy cutting down few trees.

"In other world, you will be my daughter until next month."

Russ, still unable to make eye contact was having a feeling of guilt deep inside. He swore to become stronger and to be one day as brave and famous as the older man. "Dad… Are you mad at me?"

"?" The man stood up from his chair and picked his axe up. "And why should I?"

"But why should you not?" The younger of the two finally lifted her head. "After all, I broke my vow…" Her voice died down after shouting that sentence.

The only reply she got from the man was a laughing. The tall man just laughed as he started cutting another tree. "And who said you broke your vow? Personally, I believe that you are still respecting it. You are becoming stronger by each day."

"But…"

"No but, son… er, daughter!" Garcia swung his axe with one hand and with a single blow, cut the large tree down before placing his weapon back on the small wooden table. "Being a woman doesn't mean being weak! Here, take a look at Amelia-chan or the former general Celica! They are really strong people." He chuckled as he took a cup of water and drank it. "Gender has nothing to do with strength, fame, pride, honor, resolution or even love. You'll understand it someday!"

"Dad…"

Just as the old man was about to turn back at his job, another Pegasus landed near their actual position. A woman who had loosen green hair and warning Freelian's armor as well as a silver sword in her belt bowed at them before handing over a letter. "Commander Syrene here! I was sent to personally give this invitation to every warrior who fought during the war of the stones. You are all invited to go to the castle of Renais tonight after the sun settles."

The woman didn't wait for a reply as she got back on her flying horse and flew away as soon as Garcia and his son took the letters.

"Looks like we are going to party tonight!" The man cheered.

Ross just sighed. "And how am I supposed to go there in that appearance?"

"What did I just say about gender; my son… er, daughter?"

The brunette let go of another sigh.

[-x-x-x-]

"First off, I would like to thank you all for coming today!" The Princess Erika started her speech as she saw that everyone was there. By everyone, they were all the people who fought alongside them during the war of the stone. "We will celebrate the 'two years of peace and alliance between the kingdoms' now!"

"Yay!" The Prince Ephraim, alongside the knight Forde, the mercenary Colm and the prince Joshua cheered.

Meanwhile, Ross was hidden somewhere in the shadow while trying to avoid anyone from finding her. Normally, she would have just walked in like nothing was wrong – because that's how a warrior was supposed to act – but something in a higher level was binding her.

"Why? Why did it have to turn out this way?" She cursed while trying to adjust the green fluffy-but-elegant dress. It had frill everywhere and was tight, hugging the young girl's curves. "And what's up with that clothing? Does that thing even count as clothes? How could anyone wear these? I can't move at ease and it's embarrassing to wear."

As Ross was trying her best to fix the waist part of the dress – because it was apparently too tight and uncomfortable –, the events of earlier played back in her mind.

She remembered well how her Father would drop her by Neimi and Amelia's place. The two girls were living together and were running a flower shop while sometimes working as soldiers as part-time job. She remembered how the two girl were staring at her with envious looks.

" _How cute! Is that really you, Ross?"_ They kept on showing her lot of dresses and other girly accessories.

Of course, Ross was very reluctant since she wanted to at least keep her manliness. Unfortunately for the brunette, the fate was against her as her Father, alongside Vanesa, Lute, Ewan, Colm, Tethys, Gerik and even Arthur voted that "It would be a waste if Ross/Ross-san/Ross-kun/Ross-dono doesn't wear them."

At the end, she was force to wear that dress that the two florists have picked. And that was how she has ended like this.

Just as she thought nothing could get worst that the actual case, a very omitting and thrilling sound could be heard. She knew it more than well as while back when still a man, he was forced to tore his clothes at many reprises.

Ross turned around and saw that the area between the waist and the hips on the dress was torn out. She almost cried if it wasn't for the fact that she still had some pride left. "Why is this happening to me?"

"E-excuse me…"

The brunette turned around to see and angelic person, wearing a blue elegant dress. She felt like her heart sank down in her chest like things flowing down the toilets. She was left speechless at the woman's beauty.

Delicate-looking pale-ish skin, dark emerald eyes, dark purple silky hair, and how the dress looked really good on her. Her voice was the cheery over the cake. It was reflecting a wise, kind, responsible and strong personality.

"Y-yes? M-may I help you?" Ross struggled these words to come out of her dry throat.

"W-well… The truth is that I saw that your dress is in a mess… and I thought that I should help you out…" She said while fidgeting with her fingers. Ross found her really cute. Sure, the raven-haired woman was looking like in her 30s – or about 5 to 15 years older than Ross – but the brunette thought it was meaningless.

"S-sure! T-thank you!"

There was an awkward silence in the air as the two women has decided to go inside another calmer room. The older woman picked a needle and started working on the thorn part of Ross's dress.

The younger just watched the other woman's fingers working on it with such grace and knowledge. "Y-you see to be good at it miss…"

The other didn't answer instantly. She just focused on finishing her current task before placing the needle back on the sleeve and slightly fixed her own dress by patting it thrice. "The truth is that I had to learn how to use these tools when I started learning magic. Since my master mostly assigned me to dangerous experimentation, I had to learn how to mend my clothes and such."

"Ah… So, you can use magic as well?" The brunette awed. "So, what king of magic can you use?"

The woman averted her eyes toward the huge glass window. "I am actually a Summoner, so I can use dark magic, staves and I can summon creatures from other dimensions."

"Oh… I see…" Ross, after sensing the awkwardness in the air decided to change the subject. "By the way, I haven't asked your name yet."

"Oh… Is that so…" The older one of the two approached the younger. "T-then may I tell you something first?"

"Y-yes! G-go ahead…" Ross stuttered.

The woman took a deep breath before looking at the younger in the eyes. "The truth is that I fell for you. It was love at first sigh. You are cute, funny, you emit a lively and warm aura and I want to learn more about you if possible." She said shyly while fidgeting with her fingers once again.

The warrior was left speechless by the sudden confession.

"I-is that a no…?"

"Of course not!" Ross quickly regained her senses and grabbed the older woman's hands. "I am really glad to hear these words. In fact, I fell for you as well!"

For the first time since they met that night, the older woman smiled. "Thank you!" She get a better hold of the younger's hand, but Ross didn't mind right at the time, right as the mood was perfect. "My name is actually Knoll! I fought alongside Prince Ephraim during the war of the stones. I was supposed to be a man, but an experimentation we did turn catastrophic and I was turned into a woman for one moon."

Ross face-palled and instantly escaped from the other's grasp, taking few steps backward. "S-so… does that mean you will turn back as a man next month?"

Knoll just nodded her head.

The brunette quickly ran toward the exit while shouting things like "I am not into men! Please give me a break", until he arrived at the reception room. He took a chair at the side of the room after picking a glass of wine and drank the content.

She just watched as the others were having fun. Lute and Vanessa were dancing waltz while Amelia and Neimi were busy talking about fashion and flowers at the other side of the room. Princess Erika, Princess Tana, Myrrh and Princess l'Arachel were casually drinking tea at the balcony. Prince Ephraim alongside the knights Forde, Kyle, Seth, the Prince Joshua, Prince Ines and the king Hayden were drinking beer at the bartender.

Ross let go of a sigh as she remembered all the bad fortunes that happened in her life, just in one day of being a girl. _'Being a woman sure is tough thing… Women sure are strong and weird beings.'_

The brunette was too busy sighing that she didn't saw her Father getting closer until that last patted her shoulders. "What's wrong, daughter? Are you tired already?" He took a seat beside the young traumatized girl. "I saw you with that beautiful woman getting on a room earlier. Sure, I can't tell you how to live your life and sure, I wouldn't mind if you like being with a woman when you are still a girl right now…"

The daughter face-palled even more as she remembered the events from earlier. "Waaa… Man…"

"E-excuse me…"

Ross almost jumped away from the chair as she heard a certain familiar voice. Her panic was soon followed by guilt though as she saw the sad look on Knoll's face.

"I-I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier… I should have told you from the beginning that I was normally a man, so…" She bowed her head. "I am very sorry!"

"Please raise your head!" It was now or never. Ross was going to prove that she was a fearless warrior right at that time. She was going to do what she should have done few hours ago. "To be honest, the truth is that I've hidden something as well…"

That caught Knoll's attention.

"The truth is that I'm a man, but got caught in some experimentation and was turned into a girl until next month!" She shouted while shouting her eyes close. She was anticipating a scowl or anger comment, but nothing happened.

The brunette opened her eyes back in few seconds and saw a smile on the older person's face. "Yes! I know that! I know that you are Ross and I know that you got into an accident as well. Lute-dono told me all the details."

"B-but…"

"You want to know why I still confessed to you even though I knew?"

Ross just nodded her head.

"Because it's funny!" She paused an instant as her eyes softened. "…and because I kind of wanted to know you a little better…"

Both girls blushed at this comment. The awkward silence was broken by Garcia's laugher, soon followed by Lute, Vanessa, Gerik and all the other guests in the reception.

' _Wait! Did they actually hear that right now?'_

Ross's face turned pale.

Knoll's face turned pale.

' _This is the end! Farewell, my so wished dream!'_

Just as Ross was about to give up on her shameful life, her father patted her shoulder. "Do not worry, son… er, daughter!" He gave a thumbs-up. "Like I said, love has nothing to do with gender. You are free to choose whoever you want to marry. I will give you my benediction!"

"Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!? You can't be serious! Dad; please tell me you are not…"

The reply was an all-knowing smile.

They could hear more laugher from behind. The two teenager's face turned redder at the thought.

Lute was the one who finally gave the last and deadly blow. "It's as the saying, right!? Like Father, Like Son!"

They laughed even more. Later on, they had to fight off hard to stop Ross and Knoll from jumping from the veranda.

 _\- The End –_

 **A/N:**

 **Hello there! YayaSamuko here! So, this was my first Fire Emblem fiction. Just to make sure of few things first:**

 **1 – I am a Yuri / Shoujo-ai (girl x girl) and Yaoi / Shounen-ai (boy x boy) fan!**

 **2 – I really like the gender-bend and cross-dressing category. Well, I like the M-t-F version more. I think that guy who are turned into girls or are forced to dress as girls is cute.**

 **That's it for now! See you next time!**


End file.
